


A harmless prank

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who shall be their next victim?
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039573
Kudos: 5





	A harmless prank

Our tale begins in the Hufflepuff common room, Teddy Lupin is planning a prank with his girlfriend Victoire Weasley.

Victoire asked, "Who are we pranking today?"

Teddy said, "I quite like pretending to be Headmistress McGonagall, but you can choose which Professor we prank; Vic."

Victoire replied, "How about Professor Flitwick?"

Teddy grinned. "We haven't pranked him yet, that's a great idea. What shall I say to him?"

Victoire suggested, "How about you ask him why you heard rumours about students planning to use Engorgio on him to try and make him taller?"

Teddy smirked. "Oh, you're wicked."

Victoire smiled. "You love me all the same though, Ted."

Teddy beamed, "You know I do."


End file.
